


A Perfect Punishment

by LetsJustForget (WithallthisDelusion)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Forced, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mutant Powers, Older Erik Lehnsherr, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Sexual Abuse, Strangers to Lovers, Teenage Charles Xavier, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithallthisDelusion/pseuds/LetsJustForget
Summary: After Shaw catches Emma cheating on him, with Erik, he plots out a perfect punishment for him. Although after discovering a young and rich Charles protesting against the mutant war, he finds a way to punish both of them at the same time.//Whereby Shaw makes sure that Erik sleeps with Charles in front of him and Emma, as punishment of course.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 59





	A Perfect Punishment

It was like Sebastian Shaw made the room cold on purpose like he wanted to make this the absolutely most uncomfortable experience ever. Which should have been enough of a challenge when dealing with a man like Erik Lehnsherr who had had a lifetime of uncomfortable experiences. The mutant was shivering, dressed in only a lousy pair of boxers, that did barely anything to keep him warm or conceal the outline of his dick. He could tell this, because of the straying eyes of his colleagues that kept glancing down at it. Erik tried to turn away his body away from their prying eyes, by the lounge room offered very little places to hide, especially in Shaw's modern minimalist home. 

“Erik?” A feminine voice called.

The man spun around, a frown settling over his face, as the girl raced over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing kisses across his skin. “I’m so sorry baby.” Emma Frost whispered, her hands smoothing over his shoulder.

“You’re not sorry.” Erik muttered, “If you were sorry, you would have told him it was your idea, not mine.” 

Her sharp blue eyes pierced his, “Just play along Erik if you know what’s best for you.” She jabbed, “Trust me, Shaw could have made it a lot worse for you.” 

Shaw had a twisted idea of punishment. He liked the pain that went beyond just physical. He wanted to create memories, not scars. Erik knew how much more painful memories were, compared to broken bones or burnt flesh.

“For what it’s worth. I am sorry Erik.” Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to Erik’s lips. “Next time I won’t be as loud.” She winked, making Erik’s stomach flip uncomfortably.

Erik shook his head, “There won’t be a next time. I’m sick of the stupid mind games you and Shaw play.” He stepped back, causing her arms to fall from his shoulders. 

She breathed in deeply, her face the definition of anger. Emma struggled to remain happy here, with her twisted marriage with Sebastian Shaw, who tempted her by employing a variety of very attractive men. She was bound to sleep with a few of them here and there. Especially Erik, who looked like he was just cut from a piece of diamond.

“Shaw wants you.” Azazel stated firmly, one of Shaw’s henchmen who was gesturing for Emma to enter the bedroom door.

She pressed a last kiss against Erik’s cheek, knowing that Azazel wouldn’t say anything about it to Shaw. “I’ll see you afterward.” She promised, squeezing his hand tightly, before turning away, her hips swaying considerately. She took her time to cross the distance, as she fixed her already perfect hair and wiped away any smudged lipstick from their kiss.

The door was shut firmly behind Emma, leaving the room in silence. Erik stared down at the hard-concrete underneath his feet. Sighing in relief as she left the room, the last thing he needed was for Shaw to see them together again. It would be just like adding fuel to a fire. 

Erik was still trying to decide whether this would be worth it. Would it ever be worth it, or would spearing Shaw through the chest with a stray piece of metal be better than enduring him for another second? Erik wasn’t so sure that waiting out his time until Shaw had freed his kind from enslavement from the human race would be worth it. For he had already become Shaw’s slave.

Erik kept telling himself that this was a small payment for a lifetime of freedom. Shaw was upset, he had every right to be. After all, Erik had slept with his whorish wife. Erik knew for sure that she wasn’t worth it. Emma wanted it more than him, and it had just been so long since Erik had any physical contact. He couldn’t care who it was with at that point. Erik doubts that Shaw actually cares about Emma, he was just seeking out a reason to punish Erik.

Suddenly the front door was jerked open as Riptide and Cain Marko dragged a hooded figure inside the house. The unknown person was dressed in only their boxes as well, as the young man tried thrashing in their grasp, with his wrists tied tightly behind his back.

It didn’t take a genius to realise that this was the man that Shaw wanted Erik to sleep with. Although Shaw had put it in a less than eloquent way.

“He’s a fighter, Lehnsherr.” Marko grinned at Erik, his charcoal eyes lingering over Erik’s bare torso, before nodding at Azazel to open the door. The sight of the young man being hauled into Shaw's bedroom and the way Marko was staring at him, made Erik feel sick. 

He knew that they had found the poor teen protesting against the mutant war in the city. They then connected him to a wealthy family, and then Shaw put two and two together and came up with a way to torture both Erik and the teen at the same time. Erik couldn’t hide his worry that Shaw would probably end up killing the teen afterward or holding him for ransom.

After a moment, Marko and Riptide exited the bedroom. Marko strode his way towards Erik, a twisted excitement in his eyes. “Too bad I won’t be able to watch.” He grinned, “Guess I just get to see the mess afterward.”

Erik glared at the bastard, wishing he had a spare piece of metal. Of anything that he could easily send deep into Marko’s skull. He wished he did it when he had the chance. But Shaw was all too familiar with Erik’s anger and ability to control metal. That was why the building was built mostly from plastic and cement.

“They’re ready for you Erik.” Azazel said flatly.

With a final glare, Erik shoved his way past Marko, but as he took a step forward, nudging into his shoulder, Marko had his hand around Erik's arm. Spinning him around and landing his fist into his jaw. Erik shouted, the pain searing across his face, already feeling his mouth swell. “Fucker.” Erik spat, before shoving Marko back.

“Erik.” Azazel warned, suddenly appearing beside Erik’s side. “Come on, Shaw wants you now.”

“See you afterward, cutie.” Marko winked, heading off.

Erik flicked his tongue over his lower lip, already tasting the metallic sting of blood. “What a cunt.” He grumbled, following Azazel towards the door.

“Just get through this, then it will all be okay.” Azazel tried to reassure, but Erik could tell he was just being friendly, things would only get worse from here.

The door was pulled open, as Erik stepped inside, rubbing at his aching jaw.

He found Shaw sitting comfortably on a couch with Emma by his side, her hands draped over his shoulder with his hands sitting up high on her thigh. Erik ignored them, moving his attention across the room to where the teen from earlier was kneeling before the bed, his head still covered by the hood.

“I thought you’d like to do the honours, Erik.” Shaw grinned.

Erik moved swiftly across the room to where the teen was. He didn’t need to delay the inevitable anymore, he didn’t want to. He just wanted this over and done with. Erik kneeled by the teen, unlacing the cord that bound his wrists together, he then tugged the hood off.

A mess of brown hair covered the teen face, as his loose curls fell over his eyes. The teen blinked his eyes at the sudden brightness of the room, with the freedom of his hands returned, he pushed his hair back, before lifting himself to his feet. Staring around the room, before looking at Erik who stood awkwardly beside him, patiently waiting for him to get settled into the situation.

“Why am I here?” The teen asked, looking directly at Shaw.

Erik smirked, proud that the teen was smart. That he could read the situation and recognise that Shaw was the one behind this whole thing.

“You disgust me.” Shaw offered with a sickening smile. “The entire human race is pathetic, fighting for control yet they are the weaker species.” Erik watched as the teen held Shaw’s eyes, he didn’t appear surprised or that upset by the insult. “We are stronger, smarter, and we will live longer. There is no denying that there isn’t a war coming. It is coming and mutants will win.”

“It’s not a war.” The teen stated evenly, seeming surprisingly calm for the situation they were in. “A war implies that there is an equal chance for both parties to win. It won’t be a battle. It’ll be a genocide.”

Erik couldn’t hide his flinch at the term, he had heard it many times throughout his life. He was plagued with racial ideals, telling him that he was worthless, that he wasn’t human. Even before his abilities had manifested, he didn’t belong. His people didn’t belong. They were murdered, tortured, and imprisoned. It was his biggest fear to experience this again.

He wanted to fight for the survival of his people, it was a reason why he stayed with Shaw through this entire thing. Even though Shaw was the one who found him, who forced him to expand his gift.

“You’re cleverer than you look.” Shaw chuckled, sitting up straighter as he eyed the teen. “Money, smarts, and looks. You’re a triple threat with the ladies I bet.”

“I’ve worked hard to be where I am today.” The teen replied firmly, standing his ground.

Shaw laughed, “Bullshit. Its daddy’s money isn’t it?”

“I don’t live with my parents. I don’t use their money. I put myself through university without anyone’s help.” The teen straightened his shoulder, the pride he felt for himself starting to show.

“Are you sure?” Shaw questioned, “You don’t think someone brushing past the name Charles Xavier would instantly link it back to one of the wealthiest families in this city?”

Charles frowned, “If that is the case, it is not my intention.”

Shaw leaned back into the couch, “Well, I feel that it’s important for me to teach you a lesson. Teach you what it feels like to work hard. This here-“ Shaw pointed at Erik, “this is Erik, and Erik’s going to fuck you, or I’m going to get one of my men to squeeze the life out of you both!” Charles threw a hesitant glance at Erik again, the first hints of panic appearing. “So, Charles, I want you to touch him. Run your hands over his chest, get him hard. Hard enough to fuck you.”

The teen was shaking, Erik noticed it as Charles turned to face him with his eyes avoiding Erik’s.

“Not even a bit of mood lighting?” Erik quirked, eyeing the lampshades surrounding the bed.

Shaw grunted, “Emma.” He nodded, as she stood to her feet and move towards the bed, turning on the lampshades, her eyes briefly skimming over Erik. Lust and temptation dripping off her features before she moved back towards Shaw, where she turned off the main light.

The room was surrounded in a soft glow, Erik could barely see Emma and Shaw, the darkness hiding their peering eyes. He suddenly felt relieved to not need to see them. He turned his attention on Charles, who was looking up at him. An unidentifiable glint in his eyes.

Erik lifted his hand slowly, before pressing it gently to Charles’s hip. The warmth of his skin seeping into his palm. The teen leaned into his touch, as his hand came up to rest on Erik’s chest.

Erik started to worry that the teen could feel his racing heartbeat, he just couldn’t control it. He had been so worried that this would turn into a struggle, he just wanted to get it over with. He didn’t want to hurt Charles, but he doubted that this would turn out to be an enjoyable experience for him anyway. 

Rising to his tippy toes, Charles leaned forward, his blue eyes nervously fixed on Erik’s lips.

The mutant stiffened, this was more than what Shaw asked for. He didn’t expect Charles to want to kiss him. Erik suddenly felt like an idiot. Charles didn’t want to do any of this. He had no choice. He just needed Erik to be hard enough.

Charles closed his eyes, before pushing their lips together.

Erik’s stomach sank, he couldn’t react. He felt a wave of nausea creep up his spine. Charles had shut his eyes. He must have been thinking of someone else. Erik wondered who. He wondered who was missing Charles at home. He probably had a girlfriend, a gorgeous girl who he loved. 

Charles traced his tongue over Erik’s lower lip, teasing his way inside.

Erik hissed as Charles tried to deepen the kiss, the punch Marko threw at him earlier was taking its toll on his jaw. The pain blossoming thickly underneath Charles’s kiss. “Sorry.” The teen mumbled softly, returning to stand flat on his feet again.

“Erik.” Shaw chastised from the darkness.

The mutant took a step forward, wrapping his arm around Charles’s waist, before ducking his head and pushing their lips together again. This time, Erik bathed in the pain, he chased the sting and white burst of agony. His other hand moved to cup Charles’s jaw, as he scraped his teeth over the teen’s lip. He felt his skin alight, the blood racing thickly through his veins. He had never reacted that way to a kiss before.

Erik took a step back, as Charles moved forward to chase his lips. Erik’s grip tightened on the teen’s hips, holding him in place. Erik couldn’t do this. It didn’t feel like torture. But he wanted it to be. He needed it to be horrible. He didn’t want to enjoy this. What kind of monster would he be if he did?

Charles shoved forward, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck, pushing their lips together. Erik turned his head away, staring away from Shaw and Emma, looking at the patiently waiting bed.

Charles went on his toes again, pressing a trail of kisses down Erik’s neck, breathing in his scent, and occasionally scraping his teeth over his skin. Erik sighed, his head starting to feel heavy as the sensations made his knees feel weak. He pulled Charles against his chest, moving a hand through the teen’s wild hair. Erik tugged hard on the teen’s loose strands causing the teen to whine lowly in his throat.

The sound made Erik moan, gliding his other hand across the teen's bare stomach. He wanted to draw that sound out of him again. He focused on kissing the teen breathless, chasing his tongue with his own. 

Erik gasped, his eyes flying open as Charles’s hand had snuck in between them, cupping him firmly over the fabric of his boxers. Charles didn’t give him time to recover, before squeezing him. “Fuck.” Erik moaned, holding onto Charles for dear life, as he felt his dick harden easily in his warm hand. 

Charles moved Erik around, guiding him with firm kisses and a tentative press of his hand on Erik’s shoulder.

Erik was facing towards where Emma and Shaw were sitting, he figured that this would be the most uncomfortable for Emma. To see her secret boyfriend having sex with a teen, and enjoying it. Another pang of guilt buried itself in Erik’s mind. He shouldn’t be enjoying this.

Suddenly Charles shoved Erik’s chest, sending him falling back on the bed. Charles quickly crawling across his body and straddling his hips. Erik’s hands found their place on the teen’s hips, as the boy pressed their lips together again.

Charles could feel that Erik was ready, he could feel his dick pressing firmly underneath him. He was worried though, this was something that Charles had never done before, and he just knew that it was going to be painful.

“Enough foreplay boys,” Shaw stated, “There’s lube in the draw.” 

Charles broke the kiss, looking down at Erik to see the worry in his eyes. He didn’t think Erik was a bad man, but he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to end up in this situation. Charles took it upon himself to stretch out across Erik’s body, searching through the draw and pulling out a small bottle. He quickly removed his underwear before uncapping it and pouring a small helping into his palm. Staring at it in confusion.   
  
“Did you want me to?” Erik asked, lifting himself on his elbows.

The teen bit his lip nervously, “I haven’t…” Charles didn’t need to finish, Erik knew exactly what he was saying.

Erik took the bottle of lubricant from his trembling hands and squeezed it out on his fingers, he ran his other hand soothingly down Charles’s thigh to calm him. “Just relax.” He whispered, before moving his other hand around the teen. He gently pressed a finger inside, as he felt Charles stiffen above him. The mutant was trying to be as gentle as possible, he didn’t rush it. He didn’t want to hurt Charles. After a while, he slipped in a second finger, stirring out a gasp from the teen as his hands pushed on Erik’s chest. 

Erik suddenly removed his fingers, before flipping them over, laying Charles out underneath him. He sidled up between the teen’s legs, gently caressing his entrance, before returning his fingers inside. This way, Erik could lean forward and press his lips against Charles. Distracting him from the obtrusion.

Erik couldn’t help but notice that Charles had an erection as well, it was hovering above his stomach. The mutant slipped in a third finger, setting up a familiar rhythm that started to have Charles moaning softly. Each push with his fingers, making the boy breathless as he withered underneath Erik.

Breaking the kiss, Erik reached Charles’s eyes, silently asking if he was ready. The teen nodded easily, wetting his lip nervously.

Erik removed his fingers from inside Charles, before standing to kick off his boxers. He then returned to the bed, easily slotting himself between Charles’s parted thighs. Charles was watching him with wide eyes, his gaze flicking down to Erik’s dick and then back to his face. “Charles?” Erik asked, the question filled with the notion that Erik would happily prepare him a little longer, before going anywhere near him. 

The teen shook his head, “It’s fine. I can do this.”

Erik swallowed thickly, the feeling of guilt returning. He nodded stiffly, giving himself a few firm strokes before aligning himself at Charles’s entrance. He kept his eyes on the teen, as he slowly pushed inside.

The stretch hurt as Charles tightened his fists in the bedsheets, throwing his head back and puffing out short breaths. “Charles.” Erik whispered, stilling his movements as he ran a hand through Charles’s hair, trying to soothe his worry. “We’re going slow. Just breathe.”

The teen nodded stiffly his spine still ridged as he tried to relax.

Erik gently pushed forward again, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. He waited for Charles to meet his eyes before he pushed in again. This time reaching even deeper. Charles was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling.

Erik leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Charles smiled up at him, capturing Erik’s lips for a deeper kiss.

The mutant didn’t know when exactly he could start reading the subtle shift in Charles’s body. Or the gentle curve of a smile that snuck in his features. Erik seemed to know where to touch Charles, to make him moan, how far he could push before the teen would feel discomfort. Erik didn’t think he could ever feel so in tune with a human, especially one he only just met.

Only once Erik was fully settled inside Charles, did he retract his hips, before slowly pushing in again. He saw Charles wiggle his hips before he started pushing down on each of Erik’s thrust, causing the older man to groan softly. Erik could barely hold off any longer, as each thrust, just made him want more. 

Charles whined as Erik thrust sharply inside him, experimenting with what felt good. Erik saw the widened look in Charles’s flushed face, knowing that he had found Charles’s prostate. 

He withdrew his hips, before pushing forward, setting up a firm rhythm and chasing Charles’s soft whines. He was getting lost in the sensation, feeling his skin light up with fire that burned deep in his belly. He was so enraptured with Charles’s hand, as it slowly strayed down across his chest and towards his own cock. The teen stroking languidly, as he moaned, his hips pivoting sharply as he tried to push Erik further inside him, wanting it just that much deeper.

The mutant gasped, as a hypnotic wave of pleasure rushed through his body. His hands trembling as he gripped tighter onto Charles’s hip, unable to let go. He couldn’t stop, his thrusts were brutal as he kept pounding into him. Feeling his body tense with need. He could feel it building up, his muscles tightening as he slid wickedly into the teen.

Charles was a moaning mess, throwing his head back and raking his fingernails down Erik’s shoulders. Erik wrapped a hand around the teen’s cock, tugging him roughly, as he brought him to the edge. As he leaned forward, crashing their lips together.

Erik stabbed his hips forward a few more times before his balls tightened and he spilled deep inside Charles. The teen half gasping half crying at the strange sensation of being filled up. Erik pumped the teen’s dick, as Charles whined desperately, no longer able to hold back. Erik continued to rock him into, riding out his own pleasure, as Charles suddenly came between them, painting their stomachs. 

The mutant stared at the teen in a blissful relief, he pushed a strand of hair away from Charles’s eyes. He was so distracted by the sudden sensations and the look of elation across the teen’s face, that Shaw had to clear his throat twice to gain their attention.

“-We’ve seen enough for tonight.” Erik could hear the scrap of fabric, as Emma and Shaw stood to their feet. “Once you’ve had enough with him hand him over to Marko, and he’ll deal with it.” Erik heard Shaw’s heavy footsteps, leaving alongside Emma’s clicking heels. Just before the door was opened and shut, with their departure.

They were alone.

Erik was still deep inside Charles, as he looked up into the teen’s eyes. He wished he could know what the boy was thinking. But he wasn’t a mind reader. He didn’t even want to start thinking about what Shaw meant by giving Charles over to Marko, that man was a monster and Erik didn’t want Charles to be anywhere near him.

After an uncomfortably long pause, Erik pulled out, not able to ignore the whine Charles made at the loss of contact. Erik sat up, giving the teen some space. As Charles sat up too, reaching out for a sheet to cover his lower half. “Did you uh… I’m sorry…” Erik mumbled, looking down. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Erik.” Charles said calmly, even though his skin was flushed pink. “I understand the type of power Shaw has over you. It’s unfair that Shaw blames only you for yours and Emma’s relationship.”

Erik frowned, throwing a look of confusion at Charles. “How do you know that? Did someone say something to you?”

The teen shook his head, “I’m a mutant too, Erik.”

That changed everything, Erik glanced at the door, wondering if this was a joke or something. There was no way that Shaw would bother with such an elaborate scheme as this. “What?” Erik questioned, not quite believing it.

“I’m a telepath, I read your mind.” Charles mumbled softly, his voice losing confidence. “I hope I didn’t intrude. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to know if I was safe with you.”

“If you’re a mutant, then why were you at the protest, why are you against the war?”

“Because I don’t believe that humans are bad. I think they are scared, and I no longer want them to be afraid of people like you and me.”

Erik wet his lip, watching the way Charles’s passion returned when he talked politics. He was so young yet seemed to have so many amazing ideas. Erik looked down at their bare bodies, not seeing a difference between them.

“They’re scared of people like Shaw.” Erik mumbled, looking down at his hands. Wondering how Shaw had gained control over him. When did Erik become so weak? There was no metal around him, and it left him feeling weak. There was no fight to have. Shaw just wanted to control him for his own personal motives.

Erik needed to get Charles out of here, perhaps get out himself. The war was a bad idea, it was going to cause a lot of people to lose their lives. It was going to break up families and plague the streets. Creating mutinies between friends and divide society. Erik just wanted to be safe. He wanted to go home, back to Germany, and just hold his own life in his own hands for the first time. He wanted to stop fighting.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Erik promised, trying to give a reassuring smile to Charles.

The teen returned his smile, looking down embarrassedly at himself. “Thank you.” He whispered, wiping the cum off his chest with the sheet. “I uh, also want to say thanks for being so gentle and caring with the whole um…”

“It’s fine.” Erik said firmly, looking away too. He let his eyes scan around the room, in search of some clothes. He found an ensuite bathroom and moved towards it. Charles watched Erik walking away, trying to keep his eyes above his waistline. He blushed when Erik suddenly turned back around, carrying two bathrobes.

“Here.” Erik said, tossing one towards Charles, “We better make a move on. I don’t want you to have to meet Marko.”

Charles nodded in agreement, slipping into the robe and tightening the cord firmly around his waist. Standing to his feet made his head spin slightly, he didn’t realise he would feel so woozy after sex. Although he had never come that hard with anyone. The thought made him wonder about his sexuality, but he didn't think that now was a good time. Even though his previous relationships had all been women, he had never considered men to be an option, until now.

Charles followed Erik out of the room, as the older man peered around the corner. He gestured for Charles to follow him out, as they both made their way towards the front door. Erik sprinting determinedly, he didn't stop until he pushed open the door and felt the cold breeze over his skin. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling free for the first time. 

He turned back to see Charles only a few steps behind, the teen looked up at him, offering a small encouraging smile.

Erik wanted to hug him, wanted to draw him in, and kiss him like crazy. He didn’t know where all these sudden feelings were coming from. He couldn’t look away from the light blue of Charles’s eyes. Until Erik remembered that Charles could read his mind and was probably listening in to his thoughts.

Erik turned away quickly, moving across the pebbled path towards the bushes. He guided Charles through the shrubs, escaping the secluded home. They wiggled their way through the bushes, before arriving on a decorated lawn. On the other side was a metal fence that barricaded them from the city. Erik couldn’t help but grin. He could already feel the metal in his fingertips, he was so close to feeling it thrive underneath his ability.

As they crossed the pavement, Erik halted in his steps, hearing Charles cry out in pain. The older man spun around, just in time to catch Charles as he toppled over. “What’s wrong?” Erik asked, trying to find the injury.

Charles pointed shakily to his foot, as Erik stared at the large cut on the underneath of his heel. “I didn’t see the broken glass.” Charles mumbled, trying to hold back another shout of pain.

It was already bleeding, the cut just deep enough that the blood dribbled across his foot, sliding between his toes and dripping onto the rock’s underneath them. “I’ll carry you.” Erik stated, already sweeping Charles into his arms and carrying him away. 

Charles smiled up at Erik, instinctively curling into Erik’s chest. It made the older man feel relieved that Charles would want to be touched by him after what he was forced to do. He felt his heartbeat just the tiniest bit faster.

Erik sprinted to the gate, using his ability to push the gate wide open as they approached. He stepped off the property, continuing towards the street. He kept moving, even when they ran into cars and people staring at them weirdly.

Charles started to direct Erik to his flat, pointing the way as Erik followed.

Erik couldn’t care less about what everyone thought of them, as he sprinted through the street. He just needed to know that Charles was safe, that they were going to get through this together. He could feel the metal searing around him, it was so close, and it eased his worry by just being near him. The feeling of Charles balanced in his arms also easing his panic.

“Here.” Charles suddenly said as Erik started to make his way into the teen’s flat. Once Erik had clicked over the lock and pushed the door open, he gently placed Charles on the couch. His foot still dripping blood.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Erik wondered.

“Yeah in the bathroom.” Erik quickly nipped to the bathroom before returning. He then started to clean the cut, before soaking up the remaining blood with a paper towel. He eventually padded the wound, before binding it with adhesive tape.

Charles reached out and lightly stroked his fingers along Erik’s bruised jaw, “Looks painful.” He murmured.

Erik chuckled, “I can’t even feel it anymore.”

The teen smiled, “I hope no one hurts you ever again Erik.”

Erik looked down, feeling his heartbeat a little faster. He knew pain, it was a familiar experience that caressed him every day. He hoped in freedom, that there would be healing. Erik packed the first aid kit back together, binding up the remaining tape, and collecting the rubbish into a pile.

The whole time Erik was oblivious to Charles watching him in wonder.

When Erik’s eyes finally flicked up to the teen’s he wasn’t prepared for the soft look across his face. Erik smiled faintly, about to ask if he was okay when suddenly Charles pushed forward and sealed their lips together. His arms wrapping around Erik’s neck.


End file.
